


Is This Allowed?

by XQR



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, spoilers for the zamasu arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XQR/pseuds/XQR
Summary: Beerus certainly wouldn't approve of his life-link putting himself in a dangerous situation like going to watch the saiyans fight Zamasu. This fic fills in the blanks in the series for our favourite gods.





	Is This Allowed?

**Author's Note:**

> So after writing my magnum opus for BiruShin, Magnetic Today, I watched what we have currently dubbed of the Zamasu saga and realised I had totally overlooked the events. I had been saving watching it for the Blamasu fic I hope to write, but then Shin was in it and yeah. When he turns up to watch the fight with Gowasu I was like that guy in that vine ‘is this allowed???’ So really this should have been in chapter 1 of Magnetic Today, but I’m a fool. Nor will I insert it post-publication because I would want to reference these events later in that fic. It’s too much of a rewrite.

 “My lord, you have a call.” Whis held out his staff to Beerus.

 “I’m not in.” Beerus carefully dipped his sushi into soy sauce. All of his recent trips to Earth had certainly not been a waste.

Whis sighed. “It’s the Supreme Kai, my lord.”

Beerus took the staff. “Yeah, what?”

Shin looked less than impressed in the image projecting from the staff. “ _Sorry to bother you_ , but I’ve had an interesting message come through that you might be able to help with.”

 “Oh?” It wasn’t often Shin asked him for help.

 “Can I come over?”

Beerus nodded and Shin inclined his head before cutting the call. The kai appeared in Beerus’s dining hall moments later.

 “What’s all this about?” Beerus asked. “It’s not often you set foot here.”

 “You know Zuno, right?”

 “Who doesn’t? The guy’s got one of the best designed planets in the universe.” Not that he thought it a competition.

 “Right…”

Beerus wiped his hands and pushed the rest of the sushi to one side. “I’m guessing by your lack of humour that this isn’t good news. I mean, why else would he contact you? Take a seat.”

Shin did as he was bidden. “He had a visitor from another universe. And it wasn’t Universe 6.”

 “Let me guess…” Beerus looked over to Whis who didn’t seem fazed by this news. “Were they from Universe 10?”

 “How did I know you’d be involved?” Shin sighed.

 “Hardly. I’m trying to stay out of it. Unfortunately this little problem is getting bigger every day and it’s _our_ universe where it’s all going down.”

 “What do you know about Zamasu?” Shin asked.

 “Not enough to know it’s definitely him. But I’m guessing you know more than I do right now. Tell me all about his visit to Zuno.”

Shin regaled the rather lengthy tale Zuno had told him and both Beerus and Whis listened intently.

Beerus let out a long sigh. “I guess we never should have taken Goku in the first place. Come on.” He stood up and walked around to Shin. “Let’s go to Earth and tell the saiyans. I’m sure this will be of interest to them.”

 

**Ooo**

Beerus sat on a beanbag he’d stolen from Trunks, gazing up at the stars as he awaited the Saiyan’s return. Obviously he believed that destroying Zamasu was absolute, but he waited so that he could receive the praise he deserved when the saiyans returned.

 “Say, Whis, d’you think it was weird for Shin to watch me destroy Zamasu?”

 “How so?”

Beerus shrugged. “I dunno. I’ve never destroyed someone like that in front of him, and another kai too. Guess I wondered if it… Eh, it doesn’t matter.” He wondered if it brought back bad memories of when Buu killed his fellow kais, but as he began to voice his concerns he realised he didn’t want to sound as if it bothered him.

 “I can’t say I was paying too much attention to individual reactions, but he did not seem particularly fazed by it afterwards.”

 “I see. Oh – they’re back!”

Beerus was immensely disappointed to have been undermined by the time ring. Easiest to just remove himself from it entirely now that he realised the only option would be for himself to travel with the saiyans – a taboo he certainly wasn’t going to indulge in. He took his leave.

 “I can’t believe I’m dead!” He complained loudly as he and Whis sped through space. “What assholes! If he’s so powerful why didn’t he just take me on himself rather than picking on the kais? And what’s all that about anyway? Doesn’t he feel like that’s a sin – killing other gods? Doesn’t he feel bad for killing his own kind? What kind of murder machines are they making over in Universe 10?!”

 “As an apprentice he probably never gained the proper respect for the others,” Whis said.

 “Yeah, it’s even more fucked up. You should inherently have respect for your superiors. And what’s Rumsshi doing during all of this?! He better visit me and thank me for saving his life! Imagine dying because your future life-link killed your current one! It’s nuts, Whis!”

 “Yes, I agree.”

 “I mean, theoretically, if this situation were to continue, a new God of Destruction would be appointed, and Zamasu linked to them, right?”

Whis hummed. “One would assume. But it sounds like he intends to do both jobs based on what Trunks has described.”

 “Alright, but then the other universes – ours included – would have new Supreme Kais pop off of trees and thus new Gods of Destruction for them too? Where are _you_ in all of this?”

 “I’m not sure. We have to assume Zamasu didn’t destroy the kais’ worlds for them to produce more, and I assume that we would have to wait for the Supreme Kai to be appointed before the God of Destruction.”

 “That’s not fair.”

 “It would be a simultaneous affair, but obviously one must wait for the kai to grow first. A suitable destroyer is more easily acquired. As for me, I wait for that time. Ultimately it is the decision of the Grand Priest to give me my next ward.”

 “God, that’s what I’m missing here! What’s Grand Zeno doing in the future? Surely Zamasu didn’t kill him _too_?”

 “It’s unlikely. I doubt such knowledge was imparted to an apprentice Supreme Kai.”

Beerus hummed. “Then he was quite happy to sit back and watch this asshole go around the 12 universes and kill all the gods? What a sick fuck.”

 “You know Grand Zeno likes to change it up. We’re here.”

Beerus stepped out from behind Whis to find Shin sitting around a table with his fellow kais. There was no fourth chair for him to join them.

 “Sorry to break up your little meeting, but I’ve come with the thrilling conclusion to the mystery of Goku Black and Zamasu.” He decided the best choice was stealing Shin’s chair; instead putting Shin in his lap. Another chair soon appeared which Shin escaped to.

The three kais listened with great interest to the story. Kibito looked quite horrified as he realised he too was dead in this future.

 “That’s awful,” Shin said. “Isn’t there anything we can do to help?”

Beerus shrugged. “I’m going to visit Gowasu and tell him _he_ needs to sort it out. This is _his_ problem that just so happened to worm its way into our universe. He’s a respectable kai; I trust he’ll do what he can.” He wouldn’t ask Shin to interfere. Even though he was the only one capable of using the time rings, Beerus wouldn’t gamble his life like that. Besides, it was clear that Zamasu had no respect for any kais, so what would Shin accomplish?

 

**Ooo**

 “SIR! SIR!” Kibito ran through the temple in a hurry. “Shin!” He called, just to clarify which kai he was searching for.

As he rounded a corner he almost bumped into the smaller kai. “What’s wrong, Kibito?” Shin’s face was already a picture of panic, knowing something must be wrong for Kibito to be in such a state.

 “Z-Zamasu!” Kibito managed as he caught his breath.

 “What?!” Shin’s heart began to race and his mind began to whirl with options. Stand and fight? See if he wants something _else?_ Why hadn’t he already killed Kibito? Should he go straight to Beerus? Everything said he should kai-kai off-planet right now, but this was a problem he wanted to address himself, without relying on others. It was between kais, after all. “Both of them?”

 “No, just Zamasu – the old kai, not the Goku one.”

 “Old?”

 “Yes, he’s old and yellow.”

Kibito could visibly see the stress abate as Shin’s shoulders lost their tension and he placed a hand on his chest, heart still pounding, but easing up now. “By all the gods in the twelve universes, you gave me quite a fright, Kibito.”

 “Huh?”

 “Zamasu is neither old nor yellow. I believe you’ve seen his master, Gowasu.”

Kibito flushed a dark pink and bowed his head. “Please accept my sincerest apologies, sir. The gentleman introduced himself as the Supreme Kai of Universe 10 and I panicked.”

Shin patted his attendant’s arm. “I understand. Better to be cautious in these strange times. Come, I think you’ll find Gowasu is quite amicable.”

Gowasu was admiring the flowers planted around the temple. “When I get a new apprentice, I think I shall have them take up gardening. Please excuse my intrusion, fellow kai, but I have some bad news.”

Shin waved it off. “Lord Beerus has explained the situation. I hope he was not too abrasive when he visited you. Would you like some tea?”

 “That would be wonderful.”

Shin nodded to Kibito and led Gowasu to the table under the tree.

 “Lord Beerus was understandably annoyed that his actions did not affect Zamasu in the future, and he is quite right to ask me to intervene. It is my fault that I picked such a lost soul and could not instil the right temperament in him.”

Kibito poured out tea for them both and placed a plate of biscuits between them; something Beerus had left during his last visit.

 “I assume you didn’t just come here to inform me of the situation,” Shin said. “What are you planning?”

 “I intend to travel in time,” Gowasu held out the time ring, “to do what I can to stop my wayward apprentice.”

Shin looked at the ring, identical to his own in the temple. “How can I help?”

 “You know this universe far better than I do, I request that you guide me to where Zamasu has gone.”

Slowly Shin nodded. He couldn’t refuse this favour, not when his own universe was the one suffering. But something said this was not the kind of situation he wanted to be in the middle of. “Let’s not delay.”

 “Sir –“ Kibito stepped forward, unsure whether to offer his services or to dissuade his lord from going.

 “I’ll be back before you know it.”

Gowasu slipped the ring on and held out his fist, Shin touching it with his own.

Kibito was left to wonder if this was a mistake.

 

**Ooo**

 “Call the Supreme Kai.” Beerus set down his chopsticks and held his hand out, waiting for Whis to hand over his staff.

 “Oh? What now?” Whis asked.

 “I have a bad feeling.”

The staff continued to pulse and Beerus tapped the table with impatience. “I hate phone calls.” Just then someone picked up and their image projected above the staff.

 “Lord Beerus, how can I help?” Kibito asked.

 “I want to talk to Shin.”

 “I’m sorry, he’s not here at present.”

 “Where is he then?” Beerus peered up at Kibito, wondering where Shin would go without Kibito.

 “He’s on Earth.” Kibito felt hot under the collar, but it was no lie. The Supreme Kai was on Earth as far as he knew, just not at the present moment.

 “Fine.” Beerus cut the call without a goodbye, and without picking up on Kibito’s unease. “Whis, call Bulma next.”

He went through the same conversation, except Bulma had not heard anything from the other god, and informed him that the saiyans had travelled to the future once more.

 “How strange,” Beerus said as he handed the staff back. “Why would he go to Earth if the saiyans aren’t there? And if they’re not there…where else would he go if not to Capsule Corp to await their return?” He stood up and walked out onto the balcony. “Come, Whis, we’ll just have to make a visit in-person.”

 “As you wish. What are your thoughts, my lord?”

 “Kibito isn’t telling us the truth.”

 

**ooo**

 

 “Please, Lord Beerus, I told you, he’s on Earth.” Kibito said as Beerus stomped around the temple looking for Shin.

 “Are you sure? He’s not with the usual suspects.”

Kibito sighed, wishing he’d fully explained before so he didn’t have to be on the same planet as the destroyer when he found out. “He’s gone to the future with Lord Gowasu.”

Beerus stopped and punched a hole in the wall with a growl. “HE’S WHERE?!”

 “Please don’t destroy the place,” Kibito asked nicely. “Lord Gowasu came and asked that my lord accompany him, and he agreed to go.”

 “AND YOU LET HIM?!” Beerus went to smash something else, but his fist was caught by Whis, much to Kibito’s relief.

 “My lord, perhaps you should go outside and calm down,” Whis suggested.

 “CALM?!” he roared and he glowered up at Whis. Yet something about the non-pulsed expression Whis wore made him stop his rampage and listen to reason. He sauntered outside where there were no valuable relics and statues to unleash his rage on.

He stood with his hands behind his back as he faced Kibito once more. “Tell me, attendant, why did you let the most important god in this universe go gallivanting off into the future?” Of course he thought himself the most important, but to him, his life-link was certainly the most important at this moment in time.

 “It is not my place to make him stay,” Kibito said.

 “I’m gonna petition to Grand Zeno that Supreme Kais get angels to keep them on track. You’re useless, you know! Whis here would protect that idiot boy without a second thought, but _you_ … You’re just gambling both our lives!”

 “I can’t just tell him what to do. _He’s_ the Supreme Kai, not me.”

Beerus huffed. “You sure as hell can heavily advise and suggest. And that moment he said he was going was the time to say something!”

 “I…” Kibito recalled his own indecision at that moment, not having expected it to be decided upon so quickly. “I know I should have said something.”

 “Useless. If I die, I’ll come back to get you somehow. Come on, Whis, we’re going to Earth.”

 “Oh?”

 “Our only option is to wait for the saiyans to return and force them to send Shin back.” He put his hand on Whis’s back. “And if I don’t die, I’m still going to be mad at you for…forever!” He stared at Kibito until they flew off.

 “You took that rather well,” Whis said.

 “I’m absolutely livid, Whis. I was enjoying that ramen at home when I realised Gowasu might do something like that. But for Shin to actually _go?!_ I wasn’t sure he was foolish enough. I should have said to him at the start of all of this that I forbid him to go.”

 “Is that really your decision to make, my lord?”

 “Yeah, for both our sakes. If Goku’s having trouble with Zamasu then that’s no place for my life-link to be hanging around. God, he even knew Zamasu was a kai-murdering nutcase and he still went!” Beerus groaned and rubbed his temples. “I’m going to tear him a new one if he makes it back. Jeez, I haven’t felt this close to death for a while.”

 “I must say, you’re holding it together quite well.”

 “I wish I’d gone to bed and let it all blow over like the Buu saga. The only thing that keeps me from breaking the laws of time is the fact that Goku and Vegeta are there. I know those two will do all they can to keep him alive.”

 “Did you know that Goku once threatened to kill the Supreme Kai?” Whis asked, happy to stir the pot when it was already this bad.

 “Actually, yes,” Beerus said. “Kibito Kai told me that when he told me the whole story about Buu. I reckon that was coming from Kibito more than Shin though. But what’s your point, Whis?”

 “I’m just saying that Goku may not value your other half as much as you hope he does.”

 “He better! Now that he knows how important that little shit is to me.”

Whis hummed. “I wouldn’t put it past Goku to have already forgotten that fact.”

 “Oh, he’ll remember, when he realises that Shin dying means _I_ die, and he no longer has a God of Destruction who’s his…friend. I use that term loosely.”

 “Of course, my lord.”

 

They arrived just as Goku was getting out of the time machine, smiles all around – it appeared they were victorious. Moments later the two Supreme Kai arrived and before Beerus could say anything, Gowasu was approaching him, apologising for everything. He looked over to Shin who seemed unharmed, and decided now was not the time to make a scene. Besides, Bulma was already calling for celebrations in the form of food.

 “We need to talk,” Beerus said as he enjoyed a hot dog. “Expect me to pop by later when – GRAND ZENO!“

At that moment the time machine reappeared – Goku having slipped away while he was listening to Gowasu’s ramblings. And there, poking his head out, was their ruler. Shin looked and, realising it hadn’t just been an exclamation, ran after Beerus to pay his respects.

 “Will you take us, Supreme Kai?” Goku asked.

 “O-of course!” He certainly didn’t need to clarify where Goku meant.

 “Whis, go with them!” Beerus said, already gearing up to have another heart attack. No one had explained how they’d defeated Zamasu, but Beerus didn’t need telling now he’d seen this. Now there were going to be _two_ Grand Zenos? He wasn’t sure how much more he could cope with today.

 

**Ooo**

 “Get your ass over here.” Beerus stood with his arms folded, a frown on his face.

Shin wasn’t sure why Beerus wanted him to stand any closer, but he wasn’t going to object to the destroyer. Once within reach, Beerus grabbed a fistful of fabric and pulled Shin up to peer into his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to sink his fist into that perfect face staring up at him, now looking somewhat fearful.

 “Lord Beerus?”

He clenched his free fist, preparing to strike – the face? The stomach?

No, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He couldn’t find it within him to actually strike his other half. It was an odd feeling that left him confused. Instead he threw Shin roughly to the ground and turned his back.

 “What was that about?” Shin asked as he got up.

 “You!” Beerus could feel the rage boiling up again, getting ready to unleash it verbally. He spun back around, pointing at the kai. “You could have killed me! Us! You just went gallivanting off with Gowasu into the eye of the storm! Zamasu is probably the most dangerous thing I’ve ever come across! The bastard had time and space at his fingertips! He killed us in the future, and he sure as hell would do it again! AND YOU WENT TO SEE HIM?! You know, I didn’t think I had to tell you not to. I thought you had more common sense than that! BUT NO. God I should have learned from the Buu incident that you’d willingly put yourself in such a position.”

 “Actually –“ Shin tried to interject.

 “What if Goku _hadn’t_ been there? Zamasu could have rendered this universe in a shit state in moments. And if that wasn’t enough there was _two_ of him where you were going, and one of them was basically Goku, who you _know_ is the best we’ve got in this universe. Did you not _think_ before you went? Maybe could have dropped me a line just to let me know. Whis could have gone with you. Hell, _your_ attendant could have stepped up to the plate too.”

 “Kibito –“

 “I thought you’d had enough of these kinds of life-threatening situations, but clearly not. I don’t want to be the destroyer who keeps his life-link on a tight leash, but you’re really pushing me, you know.” He took a deep breath.

 “Are you finished?” Shin asked.

 “No.” He pulled Shin close, wrapping his arms around the small kai, causing Shin to tense at the unexpected hug. “I was so fucking worried. Do me a favour and don’t cause me anxiety like that again.”

 “I’ll try.”

 “Did he touch you?” Beerus asked softly.

 “No, we didn’t get involved,” Shin said. “Although he did try to before the fight started.”

 “That asshole. I would say I’d destroy him, but I already did.”

 “Would you let go of me now?”

Beerus relaxed his hold. “Oh, didn’t you know? I’m never letting you out of my arms again; it’s the safest place in the universe.”

 “Oh? But you’ll need them for when you’re sitting there with ten dishes before you and both hands full of food.”

Beerus smirked. “That won’t be a problem, you can just sit in my lap. Maybe I’ll even feed you some.”

 “Look, I know I didn’t think this one through as much as I should have,” Shin said, “but this Zamasu business progressed at quite a rapid rate that I didn’t pause for thought. Especially not when Lord Gowasu was so willing to go. And as it’s a privilege only available to Supreme Kais, I didn’t consider taking company. Please forgive me, Lord Beerus, I didn’t mean to act so carelessly.”

 “Whatever. I know you have Whis’s – _my_ – number, so you better call next time. It doesn’t take long. Now to sweeten that apology why don’t you treat me to some of that delicious tea you grow on this planet.”

Shin inclined his head and went to call on Kibito to help. Beerus followed, taking a seat at the table where Whis was waiting.

 “Well done.”

 “For what?” Beerus asked.

 “I thought you were going to leave him needing healing, but you didn’t lay a finger on him. I’m impressed at your self-control.”

Beerus shrugged. “Turns out you can’t hit your life-link.”

Whis laughed behind his hand. “ _You_ can’t, my lord.”

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I just had to fill in the blanks in the series to satisfy myself. I’m good now.


End file.
